


Sleepovers in my bed

by Szmaragd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, boyf riends - Freeform, but theyre girlf riends, dumb teenagers in love, like a lot of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Микаэлла Мэлл курит, болтает с кактусами и ищет кудрявые прически для симов. Дженнифер Хир покупает Сквипа, стыдится самой себя и все так же кусает губы.Они, возможно, влюблены, но слишком ценят свою подружбу.





	1. Chapter 1

— Ничего не говори мне о трудностях, пока не попыташься найти нормальные кудри для симов. Ни-че-го, милая. Все эти тесты и рядом не стояли. Так что возьми конфетку и не переживай.

Позже, когда все становилось совершеннейшим и непроглядным пиздецом, Микки вспоминала эти слова с истерическим смешком.  
Она сказала их незадолго до того-самого-блядского-дня. До той точки невозврата, после которой ее уютный мирок посыпался, как домино.  
Надо было сделать резервное сохранение, да кто ж знал, что все так обернется.

Она не знала. Она наивно верила, что ничего не изменится, и даже супер-популярная Дженнифер будет играть с ней в подвале и вернет те несколько сотен.  
— Скажи мне, Линдси, разве можно быть такой дурой?  
Линдси — мелкий темный кактус, который цвел в прошлом году пышным оранжевым — не отвечает. Еще бы. Микки не настолько увлекается травкой, чтобы с ней кактусы разговаривали.

Она с ними — да. Постоянно.  
Что еще делать, когда единственная собеседница ушла в популярность и даже не попрощалась нормально?  
— Ох, Микки, если бы тебя хоть кто-нибудь любил.

Жизнь-то продолжается. Все такая же яркая, шумная, суматошная. Ничего не меняется, кроме того, что Дженнифер Хир встречается со второй популярной девушкой в школе, а Микаэлла Мэлл сидит теперь одна. Какие же, право, мелочи пред лицом вселенной.

Еще Микаэлла Мэлл дольше сидит в ванной, носит больше фенечек под рукавами толстовок и еще реже спит по ночам. Но это тоже мелочи. Их даже мамы не замечают (потому что она мастерски все скрывает, и от этого, честно, еще паршивее — обманывать мам всегда больно и мерзко, но иначе она не может).

«эй женщина с пушкой выходи за меня»

«запрещено»  
«и у меня нет пушки»

Микки иногда перечитывает эти сообщения, которые рука все никак не поднимется стереть и освободить память для игры. Перечитывает, бросает телефон на кровать и меняет наволочку.  
Время идет, а слез меньше не становится.

И крови тоже. Крови, кажется, только больше, но она закрывает глаза и притворяется, что ничего не видит.  
Не помню — не случалось.

Она до сих пор закалывает челку теми смешными невидимками с кроликами, которые Дженнифер подарила ей на — кажется, позапрошлое — тринадцатое февраля. Подружеский день.  
Микки тогда чуть не расплакалась. Потому что, во-первых, мило было. А во-вторых — ее этими невидимками и словами (о том, какая она замечательная, милая и вообще лучшая-лучшая подруга, совсем как сестра) тогда пришибло и по земле в тоненькую лужицу раскатало. Потому что осознала так вот — вдруг! — насколько сильно Дженнифер любит.

Она закалывает челку и наивно надеется, что Дженни увидит и что-то там в ее голове (что не Сквип) зашевелится. Совесть, может быть, если ее еще не перекодировали.  
Надежда безнадежна. Но надо же ей хоть за что-то цепляться, чтобы окончательно не поехать, не купить что-то тяжелее травки и не услышать наконец, что Линдси, Рэйчел и Кертис думают по этому поводу.

Вот Микки и цепляется. И надеется, что оно все само как-нибудь образуется.  
Но информацию о сквипах продолжает непонятно зачем по всему интернету собирать. Вдруг все же пригодится. У нее и так хлама много — что в комнате, что в голове, — еще пара статей не помешают.  
Это как плацебо. Если сильно верить — подействует.

— Прости меня.  
Когда Дженнифер возвращается и цепляется за край одеяла в больнице, и кусает губы, и говорит тихо-тихо, даже тише того до-сквиповского прежнего, Микки признает довольно — подействовало. Пригодились все те бессонные ночи в глубинах интернета.  
Микки довольна собой едва ли не впервые за месяцы. Она молодец, она спасла школу, мир, подругу и краша.  
— Смеешься что ли? Солнышко, я все понимаю, не смей извиняться! Ты здесь — и это главное.  
— Правда?  
— Ну конечно!

Она не может злиться на Дженнифер. Не сейчас, не сегодня, не когда она наконец вернулась и все хорошо, и они опять могут зависать в подвале и таскать шоколад у мам.  
Микки впервые за месяцы запускает симы и играет еще одну свадьбу. Это больно, но не так, как все это сумасшедшее время. По-светлому больно. Как раньше.  
Такая боль даже приятная.  
— А я все же дура, да, Линдси?  
Линдси продолжает молчать.

Микки хмыкает и тушит самокрутку.  
Замазывает ожог и мысленно просит прощения у мам и у спящей безмятежно Дженнифер, которая осталась с ночевкой.  
Исполнить бы сейчас клише из фанфиков, но Микки слишком трусиха.

Она заползает рядом под одеяло и засыпает впервые с улыбкой.  
А утром умирает несколько раз, потому что Дженнифер — очевидно — просыпается раньше, и, сидя на старом крутящемся стуле, находит в груде бумаг то, что ни в коем случае не должна была видеть. И Микки замечает это слишком поздно, чтобы выдернуть несчастное, жалкое, тупое письмо из чужих рук.  
Ей остается только кутаться в одеяло и умирать-умирать-умирать.

— Мне не стоило это читать? — спрашивает Дженнифер. — Прости, ты сказала, что тут ничего интересного, и я могу… порыться, но…  
Она крепко сжимает край футболки и опять кусает губы.  
— Слушай, а кому оно?  
— Что?

Микки свой голос едва узнает — потому что в смысле «кому». Там едва ли не буквально имя Дженни написано, как она может не догадаться — а впрочем, так даже лучше.  
— Это для фанфика. Я набросала от скуки.  
Микки умирает еще несколько раз и едва поднимает руку, чтобы махнуть безразлично.  
Дженнифер цокает.  
— И ты опять это никуда не выложишь? — спрашивает она. — Так нечестно. Знаешь, если бы мне написали такое письмо, я бы женилась, не раздумывая. Ты так круто пишешь — и все это в стол?  
Микки кажется, что воздух в подвале резко закончился.  
— Я жду это на ао3, учти, — грозит ей Дженнифер.


	2. Chapter 2

Просыпаясь, Дженнифер первым делом пугается.  
Это незнакомая комната, незнакомые руки, незнакомые волосы, ноги, сердце — это не она.

Комната нереальна, как декорации в театре из старого картона, руки чужие, подушка под головой должна быть мягкой — она знает это, но не чувствует.  
Она — не она, она — не здесь, она — наблюдательница. Смотрит на эту незнакомку в коконе из двух одеял и не чувствует. Вообще. Ничего.

Под подушкой громко вибрирует телефон, все с отвратительным щелчком становится на места, Дженнифер глубоко дышит и быстро вытирает слезы. Ей пора в школу. Это будильник. Уже семь утра. Она же не хочет опоздать?

Это происходит вскоре после — она запинается и думает тихо, робко, краем мысли — Сквипа. Она теряется посреди теста по математике, и последний написанный пример (первый в третьем задании — из семи) размывается испуганными слезами. Она не узнает себя в зеркале машины Микки. Она не понимает, чья это рука держит карандаш. Она знает, что любит этого человека, который только что вернулся с пакетами в чей-то картонный дом — но не знает, почему и как сильно.  
Это длится пять минут и несколько часов. Это не появляется три дня — а потом опять накрывает, и она — уже не она, и из зеркала на нее смотрит незнакомка.

Расслабляться, называть вещи, которые она видит, слышит и чувствует, пить воду, глубоко дышать — не помогает.  
Дженнифер боится. И продолжает выпадать, видеть мир картонкой, а себя — паршивой тряпичной куклой из носков.

— Ты в порядке, родная?

Она осталась с ночевкой у Микки.  
И опять потерялась. В себе и в ванной.  
— Да, — врет, опуская тяжелую голову.

Микки ступает по ковру, который разбежался в стороны неаккуратными карандашными линиями.  
— Конечно, я в порядке, — продолжает врать Дженни, не чувствуя ног и языка.  
Она просто немного не в себе, но это пройдет, обязательно пройдет. Может, даже сейчас.  
А Микки вздыхает. И щурится — Дженни этого не видит, но помнит. Как факт, заученный наизусть параграф учебника по географии. Самые обширные пустыни расположены в Африке, Южной Америке и Австралии. Микки щурится, когда не верит.  
— Эй, солнце, я тут, — говорит она тихо. — Воды? Может, газировки? Ты только дыши, помнишь, надо дышать. Глубоко, давай. Я тут, все будет хорошо.  
Касается осторожно плеча.

Дженнифер смотрит, как ее рука цепляется за запястье подруги.  
Дженнифер слышит собственное «нет».  
Дженнифер едва не падает и наблюдает за этим.

— Ну, солнышко.  
Микки всегда любила эти огромные бесформенные кресла-мешки больше, чем кровать. Она даже спала там порой.  
Они удобные. Лежать на коленях у Микки тоже удобно. И немного стыдно. И страшно.  
— Ты снова со мной?

А Микки улыбается. И перебирает ее волосы осторожно.  
Дженни кивает и не спешит вставать. Ее и не торопят.  
— Прости, не хотела. Грузить тебя еще и этим.  
— О, нет-нет-нет, ты смеешься, что ли? — Микки возмущенно склоняется ближе и дует губы. — Грузят меня домашкой по математике. А ты моя самая любимая лучшая подруга. Не путай.

Дженни прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как краснеет.


End file.
